You ordered a Rabbit?
by Jackies Strength
Summary: Rukia orders a rabbit, but as expected - Ichigo must take care of things when she messes up.


**You ordered a Rabbit?**

Ichigo raised a brow, mouth pursed in a sour frown "Y-you ordered a rabbit...?" he uttered, though his voice was trembling with anxiety; did the plagues of crazy ideas never end with this girl? Ichigo brought a palm to his forehead, rubbing there in annoyance. "Rukia-" he started, irritation growing as she ignored his calls and lectures with a face of awe and excitement waiting for her rabbit to arrive. "Oi, Rukia! Are you even listening to what I'm saying!" he reiterated again, though it was to no avail.

Rukia sighed, tilting her head to the side, honestly she'd had enough of his lecture "...Ichigo, you're being noisy -" she murmured in another exaggerated sigh, hoping to get his attention off of the rabbit situation by annoying him to some degree. "Of course I'm being noisy, do you know what you've-" he was interrupted as a ring came from the front door. Amber eyes shot upward, catching the door and staying there as a roll of sweat tripped down his forehead.

"Ah! It's here already~" she exclaimed, dashing happily to her feet and running to the door. "O-oi, Rukia-!" he stammered trying to prevent her from answering the door. "_Huhm, Enough already~~_" she tittered teasingly, though honesty a little irritated by the teens antics and continued on her way, chirps of happiness escaping her. "No, Rukia r-really-" he tried again as he fumbled over his feet trying to chase her down, only able to react as she opened the door. "D-dammit!" he cursed and raised up again, looking to her direction as silence quickly became the only thing in the air.

He arose auburn hues wide on her, though her back was turned to him, her head low as the mail-man had handed her a box, a box that was now regretfully open in her shaking hands. Eyes locked on her as a remorseful expression took over him.

"...R-Rukia..."

She remained silent, the box falling from her hands as she whipped around keeping her head low, eyes covered by ebony locks, though streams evidently slipping down her cheeks as she ran up the stairs. Ichigo jolted his eyes to the direction in which she ran as she passed him but stuttered, saying nothing. "...Rukia..." he tried, his teeth gritted as he tried to hold back a lump in his throat. Hadn't he tried to warn her not to go to the door? He sighed, with the vision of a teary eyed Rukia stinging in his mind.

Walking over to the box, he picked it up and looked inside - a rabbit prepared for a meal, laying limp inside the four walls, another aggravated sigh escaped him as he put the box away, where he was sure neither Rukia nor anyone else could find it again, until he could devise a better plan of the situation.

He strolled to his room mumbling to himself, why did she have to answer the door? Why did she have to order a rabbit on the phone? This was the reason he'd told her no many times when she'd asked, but he would change that now, had he known she'd sneak behind him and do something ridiculous like this. Scratching the back of his head he entered the room, a low murmur escaping his lips as he intended to no further upset her.

"...Rukia?" Amber eyes looked about and found nothing but a curtain blowing about from the cold draft outside, a weak smile graced his features as he sighed, feeling a hopelessness as he walked over and climbed out the window sighing again, he knew she was there, calling her name was useless.

Short pants and sniffles could be heard about as he arrived on the roof outside his window.

His eyes shot wide to the sound, a sound he truly felt tear at his insides, he hated seeing her cry. He kept his gaze forward, relieving her of the worry he'd see her tears.

"W-what is it?" she snapped trying to force tears away, and impatiently responded again. "Answer me." she huffed and also kept her eyes straight.  
"N-nothin!" he barked, shutting eyes and giving an annoyed expression. "Th-then why are you here? Leave!" she said through a hoarse voice, gurgling down a choked cry."Oi, I'm tryin-" He shot his irritated glare in her direction - and knew instantly it was a mistake. Her cheeks were tinged red, lips rosy from the cold and the tears she'd allow to pass, and her eyes were glimmering in a sorrowful frown. "..." he said nothing, swallowing down and biting his tongue, a inaudible stammer in his chest.

He wanted nothing more than to stop those tears.

His eyes glanced down momentarily, flickering around as a blush came to his cheeks, and he cursed the cold as he blamed it for the burning red over his face.

She held a blanket around herself, clinging to it tightly as she let tears fall further, though regretfully as she had. "O-oi, I said to lea-" she was interrupted swiftly as he pulled on her, her once lightly clasping hands still holding the blanket though surely tighter now as his arms began wrapping around her in a tight embrace, a small warmth between them building against the harsh winter around.

Rukia gasped silently, a pink tinge burning at her cheeks "I-Ichi...go..." she started in a stammer, her eyes wide as the teen hugged her, pulling her against his chest protectively.  
He let out a steady breath and retorted "This is why I told you no rabbits..." he sighed, his breath leaving a cloud in the crisp icy air.

"...S-stupid..." she tried, a blush still burning at her cheeks, and narrowing her eyes she pouted, still holding the blanket tightly against herself "...What tells you I cared..." she tried to force, but Ichigo gave a grimace and held her still.


End file.
